Jonathan Bac
Johnnyboy is currently missing from Bellman's High, and is receiving therapy in his hometown after witnessing the slaughter of three people by his close friend. Don't worry though! He'll come back, and with a boyfriend! Personality Jonathan, despite his intimidating appearance, is really just a big sweetheart. He loves candy and is easily bribed with it. He likes to hang out with people, and makes friends easily, once initial impressions have been gotten past. He is very protective and territorial and loves to organize things. He is kind and polite, and very happy. Relationships * His relationship with Shiu Vosk is a complicated one. The two were friends, although he often got in the way of him and Tate. However, after he killed some people, Jonathan scorned and shunned him, although he showed up at Shiu's trial to defend him. * Tate and Jonathan are friends. He is very protective of her. * Jonathan is friends with Delilah, although he doesn't know her as well as Tate. * Jonathan is the older sibling to Nari Bac. We have yet to see them interact, but it seems that they are fond of each other. Backstory Jonathan was adopted when he was just a baby. As such, he got plenty of weird looks for being twice as tall as his short, kind, Asian parents, but his charming personality more than made up for it. He was very athletic and was the best rugby player on his team. His grades were average (he was not intelligent, but he was a hard worker), and he had a promising future ahead of him. So his parents decided to send him to Bellman’s High. Trivia * Age: 16 * Sexuality: Homosexual * Grade: 10 * Jonathan is right-handed. He usually carries lots of different kinds of sweets in his pockets. He plays rugby. * Sorcerer/Mage of which element?: Fire. Level of magic (From 1 to 5): 2. Sorcerer/Mage outfit: Jonathan wears a dark grey, athletic-polyester tunic with no sleeves, tied by a red belt. He wears dark grey boots with a red fire motif and black leggings. * Likes: Jonathan likes his friends, organization, working out, and candy. Dislikes: When others touch his stuff or are rude. When they’re mean to his friends, or anyone in general. * Casual Outfit Description #1: Jonathan wears gray sweatpants, long-tongue sneakers, and a scarf with flowers on it. He wears a gray sweatshirt, the same color as his pants because he has no sense of fashion. It’s unzipped, and he has no shirt underneath. Casual Outfit Description #2: Jonathan wears pink gym shorts with long-tongue sneakers and a white sleeveless cotton shirt. Semi-Formal Outfit Description: Jonathan wears dark blue jeans and his sneakers, along with a white t-shirt and gray sweatshirt. Formal Outfit Description: Jonathan wears dark blue jeans and black dress pants, as well as a light pink tuxedo shirt and pink bowtie. * what no I didn't just copy-and-paste information from his form what are you talking about